Mellifluous Voice
by Akina Akhai
Summary: A modern AU of Yumikuri; the couple sit down to watch a movie when Christa reminisces. (I'm horrible at summaries and this is a one-shot)


**Warning: I was unsure of posting this, since this is my first one-shot, so if it's bad, I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy. Thank you.**

The flashes from the television in front of us lit the surrounding dark, which that was all they were to me; flashes of colour from some movie that was just a bunch of explosions and fast running words at the base of the screen. The movie retained none of my interest, as an alternative, I sneaked in some glances at the brown-haired girl who had her arm around me, leaning lazily back on the loveseat—she held far more mesmerizing interest than any movie ever could be. The girl's face distorted depending on what happened in the movie, which I found quite compelling when there is a jump scare, or maybe a love that ends in angst. Nevertheless, watching this brown-eyed girl named Ymir was far more entertaining than any movie, any game, and any book could ever inspire to, maybe it was the simple fact that I loved her and that love could out do any movie, game, or book.

For the longest time we have been lovers, but our love started out jagged and unkempt that eventually built into what we have today—true love. Speaking of today, it is our tenth anniversary since we have been together, some ten years ago I confessed to a very 'tsundere' Ymir; she kept going on about how she did not like me, she really didn't like me, because she loved me, and she expressed that thoroughly over those ten years. Looking at us now, I wonder how we even worked out; she was what you would call a mute. Her condition was called Expressive Aphasia, which took away her ability to speak through cerebral hemorrhage she received in a fight before we met, kept the girl from properly communicating with people, and since she could not use her words, she turned to using her fists—the number one reason why I remained there for her.

Back in high school, I withheld one of the top ranks, my perseverance, and being that I was the prime role model for those who were not so great. Ymir withheld the exact opposite of me, who was two years my senpai, did not do well on tests, never did homework, and slacked off constantly in class, to add to that, she never spoke. She would beat anyone who dared to mouth off to her and she had no mercy to those who did so. One day I decided to confront the girl, she towered over me at direct distance, especially since I was the shortest out of everyone in class. Her dark brown eyes like endless pits threatening to take me into them as they glared into mine, she smelt of dirty laundry, also she seemed muscular, and she never wore her uniform, in place of it, she wore her red tracksuit for gym, along with her brown hair hung loosely, neglected without wary.

I stood there, moments like an eyewitness to my despondency, trying to work up the courage I lost from seconds ago. She persisted to be aphonic the whole time we stared at each other, and I could see how people found her so intimidating, the way she stared into you, as if she could see all of your secrets, and her height did not help my cause. I tried to talk once again, and this time, thankfully, words came out, "Hello, Ymir, my name is Christa and I would—"

"I already know who you are," the girl's lips moved on instinct, as if she has recited it many times over.

"Well then, I guess we can skip the introduction, I'm here to help you out," the girl's eyes when wide for a moment before going back down to its normal, small slits. Was she astonished I said I would help her, or that I fully apprehended.

"I don't need your charity," Ymir said as she turned away from me and just as she started to walk off, I caught her hand in mine. They were warm and dry-skinned.

"Please, just let me do something for you," I unknowingly antagonized the tower of a girl with my kind conation.

She gyred around, coercively looking me in the eye, her breath blaring against my cheeks, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear, miss perfect…"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be offensive in any manner," raising my hands in defense, I wondered why she considered me 'miss perfect.'

The girl paused for an extensive time, she diverted her gaze to the floor and lowered her eyebrows in deep thought, and then she turned her gaze back, "H-how do you know what I'm saying?"

"Oh, I just know," beaming predominately, I took her hand in mine. "It's kind of natural for me."

"What…? That's not possible," she looked at me with confused eyes I have never seen on the tough girl. "I can't speak."

"I'm reading your lips," my smile kept shining, "and besides, even if you could talk, I wouldn't be able to hear you."

"Huh?" the girl angled her head in bewilderment.

"I'm deaf you see," the smile faded with the girl's confusion. Sounds were alien to me, I have not heard anything since I was a little child of six, and from then there is nothing to recall besides screaming and running around with kids I never met truly knew. I forgot how I sounded, how everything sounded; sometimes I would imagine what it sounded it like, such as Ymir's voice. The vibrations from Ymir are her were lovely, though I could not hear them, instead only feel them.

"Then… why are you talking to me of all people?" the girl questioned, white-knuckled and furious.

I smiled once again, "Simple, I want to help you."

"I don't see any reason to help someone like me; I'm doing fine on my own." The girl started her counter-attack. "Just why did you even talk to me, to make me try, to make me be like you, goody-two-shoes?"

"Well… do I need a reason?" I expostulated mildly. "You seem like you need someone that understands… no one knows what you are saying besides me, so why don't you let me be your words?"

The girl grew completely inconversable and just then the bells rang, indicating the end of the school day. She scratched her head and mouthed, "Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow… preferably on the roof."

I nodded in agreement, and then we headed in opposite directions.

The next day came quickly as I lay in bed, thinking about that tall, brown-haired girl, she bothered me, and I am just as sure that I bothered her that night as she lay in her bed. She was mute and I was deaf, how could we even work out as friends? Was it even possible? I could only try and I do not even know why I wanted to have relations with the girl. As usual that morning when I arrived at school, I prepared my day with a little breakfast I cooked earlier that morning, since Ymir never specified what time I had to meet her, I went up to the rooftop to eat it. She was not there, however, I did see a contour of people in the distance, and it looked like a fight erupted. Quickly, I sprinted over to the scene; the two people did not surprise me. The tall girl I waited for and another delinquent named Annie were throwing punches at one another fearlessly and viscously. When Ymir saw me, she hesitated, and earned herself a punch in the face from the blond-haired girl that knocked her to the ground.

"Are you okay, Ymir?" by the looks of it, it seemed the older girl sighed and got up from the cement.

"I'm fine," she mouthed, wiping away some red from her lower lip.

"I'll be taking my leave…" the blond-haired girl said, turning around for the roof door. "Don't mess with Mina again."

"Yeah, fuck you, too," the brunette girl angrily mouthed while balling her fists up until her scabs on her knuckles were bleeding from their previous brawl.

"She can't hear you." I told the taller girl.

"Then why don't you be my words?" she smirked, "You know what I said."

"Uh…" swearing to someone like her defiantly not on my to-do-list, in fact, it never would be, but considering how I said I would be this girl's words, I would do it—if it was for her, anything, "Y-yeah, f-fuck you, too!"

The other, taller blond-haired girl shot a grim eye back at me, but I think she knew who spoke, because she looked back over to the brunette girl who broke down into uncontrollable, silent laughter, as if she could be more obvious.

"Woo, that was just about too funny to hear goody-two-shoes swear." The girl laughed some more before she slipped a hair band from her wrist, walking around me, and gently pulling back my hair with a few tugs into what seemed a low ponytail, and then she came back around to the front. "Wow that makes you so much more beautiful," she smiled. "Thank you for being my voice, and to compensate"—she swept some of my bangs behind my ear—"let me become your ears."

It became almost too much for me, I began to feel tears whelm up and my eyesight went blurry as tears overflowed my eye's rim, which were like rivers, until a hand came up to stop them—Ymir's hand, and I'm sure my tears stung her knuckles. After that, she still did not do her homework, wore whatever she wanted, and still got into fights, but this time those fights were over me—yet she promised me that she would ace all of her tests, which she did without fail.

Within a couple of months, I confessed to her, and even more months passed when she said she would take my hand in marriage when we were old enough, just before her graduation from senor year. When she graduated, I attained fear, because I lost my ability to hear once again—I lost Ymir. Agitated days followed her disappearance; it became hard dealing with an empty hand and heart, as if she never roamed there. Who knew I would be so inadequate without someone who had the worst possible personality ever, that someone I loved unconditionally, and eternally—no matter what. Someone who could toss me to the side as if it was nothing, what was I to her?

Nevertheless, she contradicted all of my negative thoughts by showing up on my doorstep, asking me to live with her; she apparently was scared of not being able to provide for me, and worked her butt off to get a decent job while looking for a college. We lived in a little apartment together while she went to college while having a job and I still attended high school having part-time. We wanted us to work out so much, but I still found it hard not being by her most of the time as we used to be back in high school, but the nights and the mornings with her made up for all that time. Years later, she skipped out on classes just to attend my graduation that made me both mad at her and even more in love with her as she knelt on her knee in front of me with a ring—our promised engagement. A few more years down the road bring us to now, happily married, and still living in the same apartment.

So, here we are, sitting on the couch, watching a movie that's bound to have a tragic end, which is my favourite, because I will get to see some tears wetting the tough girl's face, but I really wanted to cry at the same time. I would never hear those whimpers, cries, or moans of the night.

"Why looking at me for?" Ymir's lips moved, as she looked away from the screen to me, purposefully missing an upcoming sad scene.

I grinned, "Oh nothing."

"You always stare at me when it comes around these types of parts, sometimes I think you intentionally get these movies"—taking the girl by surprise with my lips landing on hers in mid-sentence, she pulled out my ponytail and slowly leaned into the kiss, making the both of us fall over. "I love you."

"I love you, too," yet, for now, I became content with just that, and maybe one day I will be able to hear, and she will be able to talk—we can only hope, but until then I hope we remain together for the rest of our short lives.

**Author's Notes: If you are wondering, I chose their disabilities wisely, to match them. Ymir tends to lie, and lying is associated with silence, on the other hand, Christa is deaf because she cannot hear Ymir's lies (like in the manga). If you are wondering why I choose Mellifluous Voice as the title, it's because it's dealing this both of their ****disabilities (Ymir can't talk, therefore she has no voice, Christa can't hear, so she can't tell if a voice is mellifluous, aka sweet).**


End file.
